1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for transferring air-sensitive and/or light-sensitive and/or moisture-sensitive substances. According to the invention these substances are transferred from a synthesis chamber which is filled with protective gas into a test reactor, which is also flooded with protective gas, for activation there. The present invention further relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process. The transfer itself, however, does not take place under protective gas conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Test methods are known to date in which the test reactor is provided within the synthesis chamber. In this case, the air-sensitive substances, on transfer from the synthesis chamber into the test reactor, do not leave the protective gas atmosphere. The substances are activated while they are still in the synthesis chamber. These methods, however, have the disadvantage that substances, particularly those which are only stable to a limited extent after their activation and cannot be exposed to relatively long storage, must be transferred immediately to the test reactor in order to achieve useable test results. In addition, there is the problem here that only a limited amount of substances can be prepared and activated. That is to say only as much as can also be tested in the test reactor can be prepared and activated (U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,917).